Misión: México
by dnom96
Summary: Dudley y Kitty viajan a México para detener al Pato Loquín y su nuevo plan de venganza. Se reencontrarán con viejos amigos y aprenderán dos o tres cosas en el camino que podrían cambiar su vida, para bien o para mal, el rating cambiará después.
1. Chapter 1 Un reencuentro

**Daniel Alejandro presenta:**

**TUFF Puppy: Misión México**  
**Dedicado a todos los fans en español de la mejor serie animada de la TV**

**31 de Agosto de 2012 a las 07:34 p.m.**

Petrópolis, CA.

Dudley y Kitty regresaban a casa de un día de mucho trabajo en TUFF. Cuando de repente recibieron una llamada del jefe Dumbrowski:  
-Agentes! Presentense en TUFF de inmediato!  
-Pero jefe! Acabo de llegar a casa! Protestó Kitty  
-Jefe! Esa noche hay partido de los Patriotas y...  
-No me interesa! Presentense o serán despedidos!  
-Espero que al menos me paguen las horas extra! Murmuró Kitty  
-Espero que sea tan aburrido cómo el anterior! Dijo Dudley  
Los agentes llegaron a TUFF un poco más tarde.

-Cual es la super emergencia jefe? Preguntó la agente Katswell.  
-El Pato Loquín escapó de prisión y salió del país!  
-Loquín ya no está en prisión! Que bueno!  
-Dudley, el es de los malos, recuerdas? Le contestó la gata.  
-Ah, sí, lo dices sólo porque echó al Topo de la Gramática!  
-No vuelvas a decir eso! Dijo Kitty con los ojos llorosos.  
-El Pato escapó hacía Mé-me-mexico. Su misión es viajar allí y buscarlo. Les dijo Keswick  
-Y en que parte de México está? Preguntó Kitty  
-En la capi-pi-tal, México DF.  
-Agentes, empaquen sus sombreros y sus sarapes! Se van a México!  
-Y, agente Puppy, los Patriotas estan pe-pe-perdiendo.  
-Noooo! Gritó Dudley.  
-Vamonos Dudley, le dijó Kitty.

Ambos saltaron al TUFF Móvil, al cúal colocaron en modo volador.  
Al cabo de unas 3 horas, llegaron a la Ciudad de México.  
-La mas grande y una de las más pe-pe-peligrosas del mundo. Dijo Keswick.  
-Justo cómo me gusta. Dijo Kitty.  
-Según las ultimas informaciones. Loquín se encuentra en las afueras de la ciudad, en una pista de aterrizaje.  
Los agentes se dirigieron hacía allá.

Lejos de allí  
-Señor Loquín, el arma aún no está completa la estamos armando en distintos laboratorios que tenemos en nuestro país.  
-Me estás diciendo que me van a llevar por todo México.  
-Si señor, es que todos somos sus fans!  
-Oh, cómo sea...

Un poco más cerca, Kitty aterrizó el auto.  
-Tumbense con el carro hijos! Les dijó un tipo vestido de forma horrible.  
-Que? Le preguntaron  
-No quieren verdad? Ora hijos, hay que tumbar a estos cabrones! Otros 10 tipos vestidos como el aparecieron  
-Dudley, habrá que pelear.  
Y mientras los agentes peleaban contra algunos de esos malvivientes, otros dos robaron las ruedas del TUFF Móvil  
-Ya sacamos pa'l pisto, hijos!  
Los callejeros se alegraron y salieron corriendo de ahí.

-Que acaba de ocurrir? Preguntó Dudley.  
-No tengo idea, pero, que mal vestían

De repente:  
-Baboso, llegamos tarde! Le gritó un lagarto a una cabra.  
-Disculpen agentes Puppy y Katswell. Han sido atacados por la escoria de nuestro país!  
-No importa el TUFF Móvil puede volar. Dijo Dudley.  
-Somos los agentes Arroyo y Martínez de la Mexicana Orden de Fuerza y Furor. Es un placer conocerlos.  
-Los remolcamos a la agencia?  
-Creo que sí. Les contestó

Los agentes mexicanos llevaron a los americanos a la agencia, quetenía forma de templo azteca con las características letras de MUFF.  
Todos entraron a la sala central.  
-Brady cómo fallas ese pase por Dios! Gritó alguien allí.  
-Aún estamos perdiendo? Preguntó Dudley.  
-Dudley?  
-Dinamita?  
-Kitty?  
-Eres tú.  
-Hermanos! Tanto tiempo! Gritó feliz el sujeto, un gato negro y blanco.  
-Kitty, que gusto verte de nuevo.  
-Dudley hola... NO CONFÍES! Y en lugar de apretarle la mano, le dió una llave de judo.  
-Aún guardas rencor no?  
-Claro que sí campeón!  
-Que los trae por aquí?  
- No te lo dijo el jefe? Vendríamos a atrapar a Loquín!  
-Las comunicaciones son un chiste aquí! Donde esta el Pato?  
-No lo sabemos!  
-Esta a las afueras de la ciudad! Contestó Keswick en la pantalla!  
-Bueno, vayamos por él! Cómo en los viejos tiempos!

Arroyo y Martínez se entusiasmaron.

-Ustedes no! No impidieron que los reggaetoneros atacaran a los dos mejores agentes de TUFF! Se quedarán aquí...Escuchando ''Lo mejor para Perrear'' Volúmenes 1 a 4!  
-Noooo! Gritaron los agentes, al tiempo que una música terrible sonaba en todo el lugar.  
-No crees que estás siendo muy cruel?  
-Así soy Kitty, lo sabes bien!

_**Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy! Gracías a Jesús, Ruben, Rámses, Marce, Arnulfo, Emmanuel, etcétera por todo su apoyo.**_  
_**Review o perecerán!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Ira en el camino

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Una nueva misión (Ciudad de México)**

En lo que llegaban, compartieron recuerdos de los días en que los tres estaban juntos en TUFF; Cómo Dinamita atrapó al Cangu-Gallo. Del intercambio de regalos de Navidad, en el que Kitty le regaló una taza de 'Mejor Agente del Mundo' a Dinamita, mismo regalo que le dió el a Dudley.

-Las consecuencias de comprar el regalo tres horas antes. Rió Kitty.  
-Al menos no fue cómo aquella vez que El Jefe nos dió pastel de frutas rancio a todos! nos causó daño mental y terminamos persiguiendo al Agente Rodentski.  
-Hasta que la agente Jumbo nos aplastó a los tres. Contestó la agente.  
-O esa vez en la nieve, que arrojamos a Jack Rabbit montaña abajo y se convirtió en una bola de nieve con orejas.  
-Estoy segura que aún nos guarda rencor por eso.  
-Y yo dónde estaba? Preguntó Dudley.  
-Tal vez en casa, aún faltaba un tiempo para que llegaras a TUFF. Le dijo Dinamita.  
-Sí, en ese entonces no tenía canas, dijo Kitty.  
Todos rieron con ese comentario, Dinamita trabajó un par de años en TUFF, después regresó a México para hacerse cargo de la MUFF una vez que su jefe, el Conejo Blas, se jubiló a mediados de 2012.

Al llegar a la aeropista, se encontraron a La Máscara, un mapache que era un antiguo luchador, a punto de llevar al Pato con los villanos de México.  
-Creo que mejor los seguimos en silencio. Susurró Dinamita. Dudley se picó una pata con un nopal, y aulló de dolor.

-Señor creo que nos descubrieron, dijo la Máscara  
-Entonces que esperas, arranca.

**Caos Vial**

-No importa, aún podemos detenerlos. Dijo Dinamita, suban al auto!  
Así comenzó la persecución, ambos autos se lanzaron bombas y láseres, y así entraron al Paseo de la Reforma. Más tarde al centro de la ciudad. En una esquina el MUFF Móvil patinó y Kitty cayó de el hacía una fuente. Su cabello se erizó y brincó con las garras extendidas al rostro de Dinamita. Que perdió el control del auto y se estrelló contra un poste que cayó sobre el vehículo de los villanos.  
-Yo me encargo del mapache, ustedes vayan por Loquín. Gritó Dinamita. Dudley y Kitty corrieron tras de el, y de pronto se encontraron sobre el Zócalo de la Ciudad. Patín se escabulló a Palacio Nacional, pero los agentes fueron detenidos por la seguridad.

-Pero somos agentes de TUFF. Protestó Kitty.  
-Les mostraré mi placa, dijo Dudley.  
-Está sacando un arma! Gritó uno de los polícias. Y cuatro se lanzaron encima de ellos. Sin darles tiempo de decir nada más, los echaron dentro de una camioneta y los llevaron a prisión, en lo que Loquín escapaba.

-Ja! Gracias! De repente Loquín se encontró en medio de la Ciudad de México, extraviado.  
-Diablos! Gritó. Llamaré al teléfono que me dió el mapache, y el pato marcó 01-800-MAL. MAL eran las siglas de Malignos Animales Lascivos, enemigos de MUFF.  
-Sí señor? Le contestaron  
-Estoy en Palacio Nacional, soy el Pato Loquín.  
-Si señor lo recogeremos en unos minutos!  
Una hora después.  
-Lo sentimos, mucho tráfico.  
-No importa, llevenmé dónde sea que esté la siguiente pieza de la bomba nuclear!  
-Antes habrá que recoger a La Máscara  
Unos polícias se llevaban a Dinamita. Los nuevos villanos se llevaron a La Máscara.

-Con cuidado, me acaba de aplastar un poste! Protestó adolorido.  
-Bien Señor Loquín, la siguiente pieza de la bomba está en la ciudad de Puebla! Con esos inutiles agentes en prisión, podrá disfrutar del viaje de su vida!  
-Podrías dejar de hablar y conducir más! Me estoy impacientando! Gruño el Pato.

**Arresto y fuga**

Al llegar a la comisaría, los agentes fueron interrogados por una llama policía. En el muro estaba la imagen de un asno con un gigantesco copete.  
-Por que su presidente parece actor de telenovela? Preguntó Dudley.  
-Yo hago las preguntas aquí, chucho pulgoso!. Le dijo la llama. Quiénes son?  
-Sómos los agentes Katswell y Puppy de la Turbo Unidad de Fuerza y Furor.  
-Sí cómo no! Y yo soy la Llama que llama!  
-Quién? Preguntó el perro. Kitty respondió:  
-Se lo juramos, le mostraremos nuestras placas y...  
-Van a sacar sus armas! Gritó la llama. Y todos los agentes presentes se lanzaron sobre ellos.  
-Decómisenles todo lo que traigan! Y les quitaron sus placas, armas, identificaciones y comunicadores.  
-Mire jefe, que cosas tan bonitas, cuanto nos darán por ellas?  
-No se, vayan a venderlas y se quedan con la mitad del dínero!  
-Y ustedes adentro! Y los encerró en una celda fría y oscura.

Dudley comenzó a lloriquear:  
-No quiero estar en prisión!  
-No te preocupes Dudley, estoy segura de que Dinamita lo sabrá y vendrá a buscarnos.  
Alguien mas fue echado a su celda.  
-Retiró lo dicho, dijo Kitty al reconocer a Dinamita.  
-Y ahora que haremos, estamos incomunicados, encerrados, Loquín está alla afuera y...  
-Tranquilo Dinamita. Ya se me ocurrirá algo... Dudley, empieza a cavar un hoyo fuera de aquí!  
-Trataré!  
Dudley comenzó a cavar hasta que encontró una salida.  
-Llegue al fondo, salten! Gritó el agente Puppy a sus compañeros  
Los felinos saltaron mientras el guardia estaba dormido  
-Gracías a Dios que esto es Ciudad de México! Murmuró Dinamita

El y la agente Katswell brincaron por el tunel que hizo Dudley y cayeron en aguas negras, ambos reaccionaron como reaccionan los gatos con el agua, y brincaron encima de Dudley. Dinamita dijo.  
-Que asco! Esto me recuerda aquella misión en que buscamos a los Gusanos Explosivos en las alcantarillas de Nueva York!  
-Aaghh! Ni me lo recuerdes. Bueno al menos salimos, pero, nuestros accesorios?  
-En la oficina tengo algunos de repuesto, si vamos hacía allá, llegaremos al metro de la ciudad.

Los agentes caminaron hacía el este y se toparon con un muro, a través del cúal Dudley cavó y atravesaron al otro lado.  
-Les dije que hallaría el Metro muy pronto! Exclamó el agente mexicano  
-Creo que demasiado pronto! Dijo Dudley y señaló hacía atrás de él, el tren venía en camino.  
-Salten! Gritó Kitty, ella y Dinamita al ser gatos lo hicieron por instinto, pero Dudley apenas libró la mitad del tren y estaba colgado a punto de caer.  
-Sújetate, Kitty, ayúdame! Dijo el agente de MUFF  
Ambos sujetaron a Dudley y lo subieron al techo del tren, en el que iban agachados para no golpear el techo del túnel.

**El deber llama**

Llegaron a la Estación. Cuando llegaron, vieron a otra pandilla atacando a la gente que pasaba:  
-Que dicen chicos, rompemos el hielo? Dijo Dinamita frotandose las manos.  
-Yo estoy de acuerdo! Dijo Kitty sacando sus garras  
-Creo que yo también. Dijo Dudley  
Y así los tres agentes se lanzaron sobre los pandilleros. Kitty rasgó a algunos mientras Dudley le dio un golpe de trasero a otros. Dinamita utilizó sus llaves de judo para acabar con otro par.  
-Están a salvo, amigos, somos agentes de TUFF y MUFF. Anunció orgulloso Dinamita mientras sacaba su placa.  
La gente los aclamó ante el fastidio de dos policías que acababan de llegar.  
-Ahora, llamaré a MUFF y que nos recojan.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, Arroyo y Martínez llegaron en un vehículo de la agencia.  
-Es un milagro que hayan sobrevivido! Dijo Dinamita.  
-En realidad, no, en cuánto te fuiste quitamos la música! Somos agentes secretos jefe, entrenamos para eso!  
-Debí imaginarlo.  
Dudley y Kitty tuvieron la oportunidad de ver un poco de la ciudad, la Catedral, la Torre Latinoamericana, el Palacio de Bellas Artes, el Angel de la Independencia y El Paseo de la Reforma que los conducía hasta el cuartel de MUFF.

Cuando llegaron, Arroyo puso tras las rejas a los pandilleros mientras Dudley, Kitty y Dinamita repusieron su armamento y su equipo.  
-Que bien se me verá este!. Exclamó Kitty al colocarse un brazalete que guardaba una cuchilla retraíble  
-Tomaré mi favorito. Dijo Dinamita mientras se colocaba un cinturón con explosivos.  
-Esta...no...esta de aquí...no, esta, sí esta! Dudley no se decidía a cúal arma llevar.  
Dinamita repartió a Puppy y a Katswell nuevos comunicadores.  
-Wow están increibles! Ambos dijeron maravillados  
-Considérenlo un regalo.

-Estas placas los identificarán cómo agentes de WUFF. Dijo Martínez  
-WUFF? Eso que és? pregunto el perro blanco.  
-Siglas en inglés de Unidad Mundial de Fuerza y Furor, ponganlas en sus camisas y la próxima que se encuentren a policias tontos muestrensélas, la WUFF tiene 10 veces más autoridad que cualquier policía del mundo.  
-Podrán arrestarlos a ellos y no al revés. Aseguró Arroyo.  
-Chicos, el Pato escapó hacía Puebla, Martínez, vienes con nosotros, Arroyo, te quedas a cargo de MUFF. Se responsable y muy cuidadoso, que no se repita lo de mis vacaciones.  
-De acuerdo, jefe.  
Martínez y Dinamita se colocaron placas de WUFF también, en México, la MUFF tenía mucha autoridad, pero la policía los odiaba por quitarles el trabajo, y en algunas ocasiones (cómo la anterior) ayudaban a los villanos a escapar sólo por venganza.  
-Todos suban al TUFF Móvil, ya está reparado. Dijo Martínez.  
-Quien conduce?  
-Me toca! Dijo Dudley, y despegó el auto en segundos. Arroyo los despidió deseandóles suerte y con un saludo militar.


	3. Chapter 3 Locura Felina

**CAPÍTULO 4  
Paseando por Puebla**  
El equipo llegó a Puebla, donde después de cenar decidieron dormir un poco en el auto. Al día siguiente:  
-Chicos que les parece sí conocemos un poco de la ciudad?  
-De acuerdo! Contestaron los agentes

Todos salieron a pasear por las calles de Puebla, entraron al volcán mas pequeño del mundo:  
-No explotará? Preguntó Dudley asustado  
-Claro que no! Lleva inactivo toda la vida.  
Después de ver las construcciones coloniales y otras cosas del centro de la Ciudad:

-Misión cumplida, amigos, tengo la información. Ahora vayamos por Patín!  
-Creo que... nosotros no podemos. Dijeron Martínez y Dudley.  
-Que les pasa?  
-Los tacos de anoche, nos causaron nauseas!  
-Mejor los llevamos al médico. Y vayamos nosotros. Dijo Kitty.

Tras llevar a los agentes enfermos al médico, los dos gatos llegaron a la dirección indicada.  
-Y cómo entramos? Preguntó Kitty  
-Sómos agentes secretos, siempre entramos sin invitación!  
-Es verdad  
Ambos se pusieron al lado de la puerta, a punto de derribarla y gritar manos arriba, cuando de pronto un gas verde extraño salió de la casa, el raro material los hizo caer inconscientes.

**Locura Felina**

-Kitty. Kitty despierta. Murmuró Dinamita  
-Alto! Que le hiciste a Dudley?  
-Eh, pues, lo llevamos al médico no recuerdas?  
-Mientes...  
-Kitty, que ocurre?  
-Devuélvemelo ahora o sufre las consecuencias.  
-Sabía que los tacos de 'Jesús y Julián' aún eran extraños.  
-Dije que me lo devuelvas. Le dijo apuntando con su arma.  
-Mira Kitty, podemos hablar de esto tranquilamente, te llevaré con el al hospital y...  
Kitty claramente no estaba escuchando, ya iba a apretar el gatillo. Dinamita no sabía si defenderse o echarse a correr.  
-Creo que mejor corro ya! No terminó de decir esto cuando un gran hoyo se formó en dónde estaba parado antes.  
-Jefe, jefe, me escuchan, Keswick?  
-Adelante Agente Dinamita! Contestó el científico.  
-Kitty, se volvió loca!  
-Ay Agente, creo que estuviste lejos de TUFF mucho tiempo, ya olvidaste cómo es ella? Respondió el Jefe.  
-Claro que no! Contestó mientras se agachaba para evitar un nuevo dísparo láser. No se volvió loca cómo lo hacía siempre! Quiere matarme porque no le devuelvo a Dudley o algo así!  
-Esto es muy serio, te llamamos luego!  
-No tarden mucho, es cuestión de tiempo antes que me elimine!

* * *

**Muy cerca**

El Jefe caminaba en círculos esperando la explicación de Keswick sobre los sucesos de Puebla.  
-Finalmente, lo encontré  
-Y bien? Cúal es tu teoría? Espero que sea mejor que la mía  
-Jefe, ya le dije que los espíritus chocarreros no son re-re-reales. Kitty esta enloquecida por Heptahidrato Ga-ga-galórico, conocido también cómo Feline Fatal, exposición prolongada de un felino a este gas provoca demencia y ganas de ma-ma-matar.  
-Eso es grave, hay alguna cura?  
-Afortunadamente se pasará el efecto en unos 15 minutos, pero tal vez sea ahora Di-di-dinamita el que reaccione.  
-Muy bien, lo llamaré.

Dinamita seguía huyendo de Kitty, entró a una calle llamada 'De la Nahuala'  
-Que me lleven los fantasmas o que mi mentora y amiga me asesine por causas que ni yo se?...voy por la primera, no creo en...  
-Espíritus chocarreros! Gritó de pronto su comunicador  
-Jefe es usted?  
-Ah sí, disculpe agente, estaba hablando con Keswick!  
-Ya le dije jefe, que los espíritus cho-cho-carreros ni existen, ni taparon el re-re-retrete.  
-Que ocurré? Perdiste a Kitty?  
-Por unos momentos me perdío el rastro, si van a decir algo, haganlo, no tengo tiempo de ver 'Extrasubnormal' ahora.  
-Extra-que?  
-Luego se lo cuento, diganme que ocurre!  
-Estuvieron expuestos a alguna clase de ga-gas verdoso y extraño?  
-Sí, por que?  
-Ese gas vuelve a los gatos completamente lo-lo-locos  
-Lo sospeche desde un principio...  
-Trata de ocultarte 5 minutos más se pasará el efecto pro-pro-pronto  
-Bueno, creo que puedo aguantar un rato más.  
-Pero tengo que decirte una co-co-...  
-Allí viene Kitty, me cuentas después!  
-No huyas cobarde! Te atraparé de todas formas!

Dinamita siguió corriendo, entró por la ventana a un museo cerrado y se ocultó. Kitty entró, sus ojos estaban rojos y gruñía cómo lince. Unos minutos más tarde, pareció que se había ido.  
-Uff, creí que esta no la contaba. Se dijo el mexicano, y se dio la vuelta para irse  
-Pues creíste bien... Le gruñó Kitty que estaba justo detrás. La gata tomó una espada antigua y lo amenazó poniéndosela en la garganta.  
-No me mates Kitty, trata de recordar los viejos tiempos en TUFF, los entrenamientos, las misiones, al payaso de Jack...  
Kitty pareció reaccionar finalmente  
-Dinamita? Dónde estamos? que ocurrió? Preguntó confundida.  
-Sucede que te volviste loca con un gas venenoso, estuviste a punto de matarme y...  
-Y que?  
-Y creo que... mejor empiezas a correr...Dijo Dinamita mientras sus ojos se enrojecían y su pelo se crispaba.  
El agente gruñó y le tiró un zarpazo a su compañera.  
-Jefe, Dinamita se volvió loco!  
-Sí, esa historia ya la oí, pero tu eras la protagonista...  
-Keswick que hago?  
-Tendrás que esperar 15 minutos a que se pase el efecto!  
-Estás loco? Me eliminará en ese tiempo! Dijo mientras evitaba un zarpazo. Kitty vió una reja que cerraba la sala.  
-Si puedo cerrarla. Podría encerrarlo aquí dentro.

Kitty disparó hacia un interruptor al lado de la reja, lo cual provocó que esta comenzara a bajar. Kitty se deslizó por debajo justo a tiempo para que encerrara al desquiciado gatuno.  
-Listo, 15 minutos más y estaremos a salvo, sólo espero que Dudley esté bien...

* * *

**En un hospital de Puebla:**

-Podrías recordarme porque estamos aquí? Pregunto el can blanco a la cabra.  
-Se suponía que estabamos enfermos del estómago, pero de tanta espera ya hasta me siento mejor  
-Dijeron 15 minutos, llevamos aquí más de tres horas!  
-Bienvenido a los servicios de salud mexicanos  
-Deberíamos de llamar a Dinamita y a Kitty para que nos recojan.  
-Lo llamaré a el.

* * *

De vuelta en el museo sonó el comunicador de Dinamita  
-Hola, jefe?  
-Si hola! Respondió el intoxicado agente.  
-Eh, se encuentra bien?  
-Sí, por supuesto.  
-Yo creo que no. Mejor lo llamo más tarde...  
-No espera! Quieres saber un secreto? Te lo contaré, mi mentora en TUFF. Kitty Katswell...  
-No lo hagas! Kitty abrió la sala, tomó una pala y le dió un golpe en la cabeza  
-Agente Katswell? Que ocurre?  
-Está demente por un vapor tóxico, pero ya se le pasará, que tal ustedes?  
-El médico lleva tres horas chismeando, ya se nos pasó el dolor.  
-Iré a recogerlos, en lo que regresamos este tipo despierta.  
-De acuerdo.  
Kitty abordó el TUFF Móvil y tomó camino al hospital.  
-Adelante suban.  
-Que le ocurrió a Dinamita?  
-Es una larga historia.

Cuando llegaron al museo. Dinamita estaba afuera esperándolos  
-Cómo pudiste salir? Le preguntó Kitty  
-Soy un agente secreto, se cómo escapar de toda situación.

Con todo el equipo reunido. Kitty llamó al Jefe  
-Jefe, recuperamos a Dudley y a la cabra  
-Martínez! Le contestó molesto el barbudo.  
-Buen trabajo agentes! Bueno, dos estaban en el hospital mientras los otros dos dormían y después intentaron matarse, otra oportunidad de atrapar a Loquín se esfumó. Pero de todas formas no estuvo mal!  
-Saben donde pueda estar el Pato ahora?  
-La última información revela que va hacía Aguascalientes.

Ya por la noche el equipo de se fue de Puebla con rumbo hacía Aguascalientes con Martínez en los controles, en el camino Dinamita chateaba con Keswick a través de su celular:

-Keswick, cuéntame más sobre ese vapor venenoso.  
-Es un vapor conocido cómo Heptahidrato Galórico, es un compuesto de diversos gases que altera el sistema nervioso de cualquier gato.  
-Es raro hablar contigo sin que tartamudees. Y ahora dime, por que Kitty quería que le 'devolviera' a Dudley?  
-El gas puede provocar que el afectado revele sus secretos más profundos, 'suelte su sopa' cómo dicen en tu país.  
-A que se refiere? Tras pensar eso. Dinamita volteó a ver a los dos agentes de TUFF, quienes dormían ya, estaban recargados uno contra otro. Creo...que ya me enteré

-Aquí entre nos, extrañas TUFF?  
Dinamita suspiró recordando viejos tiempos en TUFF  
-Bastante, extraño los gritos del Jefe, las tonterías de Dudley, los berrinches de Kitty...  
-También te echamos de menos, y a todo lo que preparabas para comer y beber. Siempre procurabas vernos felices.  
-No sigas o voy a llorar, mejor hablamos más tarde.

**_Hasta la próxima..._**


	4. Chapter 4 Al rescate!

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**(Este capítulo incluye una parodia a 'La Teniente', una 'serie' de la TV mexicana que en lo personal detesto. Y mas parodias al quE no Puede ser Nombrado)**

**Conversación telefónica:**

_-Señor Loquín, está todo arreglado, usted podrá lanzar su misil._  
_-En serio? El presidente sabe que es un misíl nuclear? _  
_-Dice que usted es una leyenda de la televisión y que México es su casa... Aunque los llamó Pato que Comparte y Alce Loquín_  
_-Que diablos? _

**Truenos en Aguascalientes**

Mientras tanto, en Aguascalientes, los cuatro agentes acababan de jugar una partida de gotcha:

-Estuvo increíble! Lástima que ya no pude participar! Contestó Martínez lesionado de un tobillo.  
-Creo que te quedas aquí en MUFF Aguascalientes. Mejor no te arriesgas, le dijo Dinamita cuando salieron.  
-Eso me saco por no ver las piedras!  
-Que dicen, comemos algo? Cómo creen que pueden venir a Aguas sin probar todas sus delicias!  
-Se me hace boca el agua, perdón, agua la boca! Dijo Dudley

Después de dejar a Martínez. Los tres fueron hacía un restaurante. Al terminar de comer. Kitty dijo:  
-Tengo que ir a lavarme.  
-Cómo tu quieras. Le contestó el otro gato que siguió platicando con Dudley. Que estaba terminando su plato de chuletas.

Kitty iba al lavabo, cuando una yegua la llamó  
-Disculpe que la moleste señorita, pero acabamos de abrir un pabellón exclusivo para gatos, desearía probarlo?  
-Bueno, creo que es una buena idea, dijo la gata y la siguió a un salón repleto de postes para rascar, croquetas sabor pescado y cosas que volvían a los gatos locos.  
-No volveré a salir de aquí. Dijo la agente Katswell mientras babeaba y le salían círculos de locura en sus ojos.  
-Que bueno que le guste, pues de hecho no saldrá jamás. Dijo la yegua mientras la lazaba con una cuerda.

Los dos agentes platicaban, cuando un potro mesero se acercó a ellos:  
-Tengan sus bebidas señores. Son cortesía de la casa... Dijo con una sonrisa de malicia  
-Dudley, ese tipo no es de fiar... Mejor no bebas... Muy tarde, el agente Puppy se tomó la bebida de un trago.  
-_Bueno tu no la tomes..._ Pensó Dinamita sin darse cuenta de que al decir esto en su mente. Ya se había tomado el brebaje.  
-_No se te ocurra pedir..._ Más por favor! Dijeron ambos agentes.  
-Cómo gusten, les dijo el mesero.

Despues de un vaso más ambos estaban en un estado un poco inconveniente. Comenzaron a decir incoherencias y estar completamente fuera de sí...

-Listo, estos tontos cayeron redonditos, ya puede terminar el trabajo! Dijo el mesero por una radio.

* * *

**Envidia peligrosa**

Kitty estaba atada al techo por una larga cuerda.  
-Quién eres?  
-Soy la Teniente, heroína de acción mexicana  
-Y podrías decirme que clase de heroína secuestra a otra?  
-Una que está cansada de que ni en su propio país pueda ser el centro de atención, todos hablan de ti -dijo con un acento ridículo- la gran Kitty Katswell...la estupenda, increíble y guapa Kitty,... Odio eso!  
-Podría darte un par de consejos, número uno, deja de ser tan obsesiva, número dos, se un poco más femenina...  
-Decías? Estaba limpiándome los dientes con las uñas...  
-Bien, supongo que ahora me dirás tu plan para librarte de mi  
-Que comes que adivinas, gata? Pero primero dejame presentarte a unas amigas...  
La teniente tiró de una palanca mientras sonreía con maldad, la palanca abrió el piso y abajo había docenas de ratas hambrientas.  
-Y ahora la segunda parte...  
La yegua volvió a tirar de una cuerda y litros de caramelo cayeron sobre la agente  
-Estos animalitos no han comido, y tu estás perfectamente bien aderezada con su dulce favorito, el caramelo se endurecerá rápidamente, en pocos segundos quedarás inmovilizada, las ratas se encargarán de ti y... No más Kitty Katswell! Todos tendrán una nueva adoración... La Teniente! -Gritó maléficamente- Ay odio estas garrapatas, cómo me pican!

Kitty trató en vano de zafarse mientras bajaba hacía la horrenda fosa. El caramelo se endureció hasta que Kitty quedó completamente inmóvil, estaba a pocos metros del fondo, las ratas saltaban hacía ella hambrientas mientras la teniente reía desquiciadamente.

* * *

**Al rescate!**

Reman, reman, piratas en el mar! Dinamita y Dudley cantaban en su estado de locura. Cuando de pronto al can algo le vibró en su mente, algo que le indicaba que...

-Kitty está en peligro! Gritó reaccionando de repente. Dinamita seguía intoxicado.  
-Ah! Tendré que hacerlo sólo! Gruñó Dudley y fue al rescate de su compañera  
-Sí cómo quieras... Reman reman!

Kitty al ver que parecía estar viviendo sus últimos minutos de vida, se encomendó al cielo de los gatos:  
Perdóname por hacer que mis amigos volaran cuando revente el bricolín con mis garras, perdóname por haberme comido al mago, por dispararle al payaso, por todos mis berrinches, por lo mal que me haya portado con Dudley... Por favor cuída mucho de él... él fue mi mejor amigo, mi compañero  
Y también el...

-Calma Kitty! Aquí estoy yo! Gritó Dudley  
-Que? Cómo entró este idiota aquí...  
-Estás bromeando? Soy parte sabueso, olfatee a Kitty, y a un delicioso caramelo!  
-Demonios, encárgate de el! La teniente ordenó al supuesto mesero  
-Hi Gee Gee! Dudley desarmó al caballo y lo dejó inconsciente de un sólo golpe.  
-Ahora te toca a ti! Le gritó a la yegua, y la noqueó con el Golpe Puppy.  
-No lo cambio por nada! Decía mientras se soplaba el humo del puño.  
-Mejor me apresuro! Dijo el perro al ver a Kitty, que estaba maullando desesperadamente al no poder hablar

Dudley estaba por hacer retroceder el mecanismo, las ratas ya comenzaban a roer el caramelo felino, el perro ya estaba por jalar la palanca, cuando la teniente tomó su pata y lo hizo caer, mientras caía, el agente Puppy usó su lengua para finalmente hacer subir la cuerda y cerrar el foso. Kitty aún estaba inmóvil.

-No hay problema. Te arrojaré ese balde de agua y quedas libre. Después de arrojarle el agua, Kitty se erizó un poco, Dudley la desató.  
-Gracias Dudley! Me salvaste la vida! Dijo la gata abrazándolo  
-No fue nada Kitty! Aunque sigues algo... pegajosa! Contestó el canino tratando de despegarse de ella, después de varios intentos, al fin lo lograron.  
-Es increible! Lo vi todo perdido! Y me salvaste!  
-Sentí que estabas en riesgo, y vine aquí para rescatarte. Oye. Es cierto que antes de morir, ves toda tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos?  
-Es cierto  
-Yo estaba ahí?  
-Claro que sí, eres mi amigo, mi compañero, eras infaltable!  
-Genial!  
Al salir ambos agentes a la calle, el gato negriblanco comandaba a las fuerzas de MUFF que ya se llevaban a los caballos a prisión.

-Te recuperaste tan pronto? Preguntó Dudley  
-Si de hecho, de que me perdí?  
-Dudley me salvó de ser postre de ratas.  
-Wow! Bueno, les tengo una buena y una mala noticia, la mala; en lo que estabamos con estos jamelgos, Patín entró cómo Pedro por su casa y se llevó la nueva pieza de la bomba.  
-Quién es Pedro? Preguntó Dudley  
-Y la buena noticia? Dijo Kitty  
La buena es que voy a casa, vamos a mi ciudad, Zacatecas! Suban al auto, nos vamos ya!

Los tres agentes subieron al TUFF Móvil. Dinamita se sentía muy contento de volver a casa después de años, Kitty se sentía agradecida con Dudley y el feliz por haberla salvado. Todas buenas sensaciones, buena motivación. Ya iban a medio camino, cuando Dudley preguntó:  
-No sienten que nos falta algo?  
-Es cierto, Martínez! Gritó Dinamita, frenando y regresando rapidamente.  
-Disculpa, te dejamos abandonado! Se disculpó al verlo en MUFF Aguascalientes  
-No me digas?  
-Ya ya, subes o qué?

Ahora sí estaban completos, y cantaron mientras conducían:  
_A la feria de San Marcos_  
_meritito Aguascalientes_  
_Van llegando los agentes_  
_Con su auto volador!_


	5. Chapter 5 El verdadero tú

**CAPÍTULO 5**  
**EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN**

La noche siguiente en Zacatecas. Parecía que Kitty y Dudley viajaban en un auto, pero eran sus dobles malvados: Doctor Rabia y Madame Catástrofe, iban por una autopista a las afueras de la ciudad.

Dinamita estaba esperándolos detrás de un árbol al lado de la carretera, cuando estaban por pasar arrojó una pequeña bomba, esta haciendo volar a ambos villanos.  
-Parece que nos volvemos a encontrar.  
-Dinamita? Debimos suponerrlo, ya estabas aquí... Contestó Catástrofe  
-Estaba esperando por ustedes  
-De cualquierr forrma, somos más que tú... Respondio Rabias  
-Mi querido doctor, debo recordarle quién los dejó tuertos?  
-Tú no fuiste!  
-Lo sé, sólo me gusta hacerlos enfadar

Rabia disparó pero Dinamita evadió el rayo habilmente, después saltó y arrojó una cuerda a Catástrofe que se enredó en ella y cayó al suelo, el gato cayó atrás del doble de Dudley, le tocó el hombro para que diera la cara. Cuando lo hizo, le guiñó el ojo y lo golpeó noqueándolo. Después los esposó y dijo:  
-Misión cumplida!

* * *

**Fiesta de disfraces**

En una instalación de WUFF llamada El Nervión. El Agente Howl, un pastor australiano, miraba al paisaje nocturno desde su ventana.  
-Todo tranquilo, se dijo.  
Entonces, otro agente le avisó.  
-Señor, llegaron  
-Quién? especificate  
-Los agentes Puppy y Katswell

Kitty y Dudley entraron acompañados por Martínez a la instalación secreta.

-Bienvenidos, agentes de TUFF, es un placer conocerlos al fin. Soy JC Howl comandante en jefe de El Nervión.  
-Porque siempre la gente de otros países es tan rara? Dijo Dudley.  
-Ay, disculpelo señor, los viajes lo ponen así.  
-No hay cuidado, Agente Katswell. Bien ahora que todos nos conocemos, pasen al centro de mando.

Al llegar a la consola central. Howl dijo  
-Bien, el agente Dinamita ya viene camino hacía acá con el Dr. Rabia y Madame Catástrofe. Ustedes pasarán por ellos y se infiltrarán en la fiesta que los villanos darán en honor de Loquín en el Hotel Mirador.

Kitty y Dudley se vistieron con el tubo especial y partieron hacia el Hotel Mirador. Al llegar se dieron cuenta del porqué se llamaba así, una hermosa vista de la ciudad surgía ante ellos.

Tras registrarse cómo Dr. Rabia y Madame Catástrofe. Entraron al salón principal, que tenía un balcón con la misma vista maravillosa de la ciudad. Un grupo tocaba la canción tradicional 'Morena de mi corazón' mientras los villanos hablaban y reían, había un lugar reservado para Loquín en la punta de la mesa más grande.

-Ay no! Me pica la barba y el parche! Se quejó Puppy.  
-Silencio Dudley! Nos descubrirán! Le contestó Kitty.  
-Buenas noches! Un toro cebú vestido con atuendo farmaceútico les saludó.  
-Ummm... Buenas noches, señorr ehh... Dijó Kitty fingiendo el acento europeo de Catástrofe.  
-Dr. Quasimodo, encantando de conocerlos. Creo que tiene un problema de picazón doctor.  
-Mmm.. no no es nada.  
-Sí usted lo dice, bueno, nos vemos después.

Cuando el bovino se alejó, Kitty regañó a Dudley.

-Nos descubrirán!  
-Lo siento, es que pica mucho!...  
-Ve a echarte un poco de agua.  
-Iré...

Cuando Dudley se fue, Kitty recibió un mensaje a su comunicador.

Agente Katswell. Loquín está en camino, tu y el agente Puppy lo arrestarán en cuánto llegue. Enviaremos refuerzos para encargarnos de los demás. Kitty contestó:  
De acuerdo, estamos alertas.

El Doctor Quasimodo subió al estrado y habló:  
-Compañeros villanos. El Pato Loquín ya está en camino.  
Todos exclamaron de alegría, excepto Kitty que notó que Dudley no regresaba.

-Debe haberse atorado en el retrete otra vez. Pensó la agente y fue en su búsqueda. Tras no encontrarlo en el baño salió al balcón donde lo vió sin el disfraz de su doble maligno.

-Dudley no! Te descubrirán  
-Lo siento Kitty! Todo este disfraz! Debe haber pulgas! Y se rascó la cara.  
-Te van a ver y nos... alguien viene. Kitty tuvo muy poco para pensar que hacer con Dudley que aún se rascaba sin disfraz, por lo que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente...

* * *

**El verdadero tú, la verdadera yo**

Quasimodo estaba entrando al balcón. Kitty tomó a Dudley de la camisa, lo jaló hacía ella, y lo besó. El estaba anonadado.

-No los ví adentro así que vengó a decir que... Oh disculpen!

Dudley se desprendió de Kitty y dijo:  
-Uuuuh. Mientras babeaba cómo retrasado.  
Entonces Quasimodo se dió cuenta de quienés eran ellos:

-Son agentes de TUFF! Chicos, a ellos!  
Todos los villanos presentes se lanzaron hacía los agentes. Quienés facilmente superados, tuvieron que huir de allí.

-Misión abortada! Gritó Kitty por el intercomunicador.  
-Que ocurrió? Contestó Aullido  
-Nos descubrieron!  
-Todos nuestros refuerzos ya van hacía allá!

Ya Lejos de allí:  
-Kitty, lo siento...  
-Olvídalo Dudley, estoy acostumbrada a esto  
-Lo que hiciste...  
-Fue sólo para salvarte el pellejo, pero veo que ni cuando se trata de tí te importa, no te importa nada! todos los días yo trato de...  
Dudley gimoteó de llanto. Kitty se volvió hacía el, y le dijo apenada pero síncera:

-Olvídalo Dudley, la verdad, la verdad... te amo  
-En serio?  
-Sí! Desde que nos conocimos supe que iba a ser díficil, cada golpe, quemadura, atropellamiento o incidente mayor que sufrí por tu culpa, valió todo la pena. Dijo Kitty muy emocionada.  
-Bueno yo... Tambien sentía algo por tí, pero el Chico del Agua ese...  
-Oh! Al diablo con él! El no me ofrecerá una vida llena de locura y emoción, cómo la que llevaría contigo.  
-Entonces, señorita Kitty Katswell, quisiera usted...?  
-Antes que nada, soy la señora Katswell de Puppy, y creo que esto responde a tu pregunta. Y le dió otro beso.

Fue un momento mágico, las luces de la ciudad parecían bailar de alegría, las campanas de la Catedral daban las once de la noche, pero parecía que con vida propia sonarán por dos amantes que finalmente estaban juntos, un amor de leyenda, cómo tantos que más abajo en la vieja ciudad, se contaban entre los callejones, sólo que este en particular, estaba negado por la naturaleza. PerroXGata, imposible? No! En México y particularmente, en Zacatecas, todo puede ocurrir!

5 minutos más tarde:  
-Ahora, atrapemos a los chicos malos, cómo desde que nos conocimos.  
-De acuerdo. Contestó Puppy.

Se lanzaron de vuelta al Hotel Mirador donde se enfrentaron a los villanos más peligrosos de México, y tras la clásica escena de Dudley y Kitty batiendolos a todos los arrestaron.

-En nombre de la TUFF, la WUFF y la MUFF, están arrestados.  
-Y en nombre del amor. Agregó Dudley, y tras compartir otro sencillo beso, llegaron los refuerzos.

-Oh! No nos dejaron nada! Vociferó el Agente Tuza  
-Así son ellos! amigo, asi son ellos! Contestó Dinamita contento.  
-Sólo acabamos con la entrada, falta el plato fuerte... Loquín!  
-Eso es verdad Kitty, chicos, preparados...

Patín y El Alce Compartir llegaron al poco tiempo:  
-Que? donde están todos?  
-Te refieres a nosotros, Pato?  
-Son los agentes de TUFF! Creo que se canceló la fiesta!  
-De hecho!  
-Va...vamonos! Ambos criminales huyeron en su auto  
-Están escapando, vamos por ellos Dudley!  
-Creo que a ellos les debemos una! Contestó el perro dirigiéndose a los agentes mexicanos  
-Pero entonces su viaje no habrá valido la pena! Respondió Dinamita.  
-Eso creen ustedes... Dijo Kitty mirando con cariño a Dudley  
-Wow! esto es...  
-Increíble, estupendo, lo mejor que ha pasado en toda mi vida...? Contestó Dudley jadeando muy emocionado.  
-Sí, mas o menos!

Ambos compañeros se tomaron de las manos, se miraron, y Dudley dijo:  
-Pero... si quiero atrapar villanos...  
-Aaah...Por que será que siempre arruinas estos momentos?  
-Mejor acostúmbrate! Le contestó Puppy guiñándole un ojo.  
-Bueno, vamos o no? Gritó el Agente Tuza desesperado  
-Cálmate hombre! Chicos acompañenos!

Todos salieron a buscarlos en sus vehículos  
-No deben haber ido lejos! Mencionó Dinamita

Horas después... En el estado de Coahuila  
-Retiro lo dicho...

**CONTINUARÁ**


	6. Chapter 6 Conteo final - Parte I

**CAPÍTULO 6**  
**Conteo final**

El TUFF Móvil se descompusó en el desierto  
-Y ahora que haremos? -Preguntó Dudley- Ah, ya sé, llamaré a Keswick para que... el agente encendió su comunicador, pero sólo vió estática. Que pasa?  
-Aquí no hay señal de nada, ni teléfonos, ni tv, ni radio.

Los agentes mexicanos comenzaron a discutir sobre qué hacer. Mientras Dudley y Kitty hablaban:  
-No quería preocupar a nadie, pero, si Loquín y el Alce huyeron, probablemente tenían el mísil armado, eso significa que llegarán a su destino, lo activarán y habremos fallado...  
-Kitty, tú sabes que hemos hecho cientos de cosas imposibles, de hecho, que los dos nos hayamos enamorado es imposible...  
-Lo sé, Dudley, pero que pasará... Lo habremos perdido todo  
-En serio? Yo tengo todo lo que necesito aquí, y no creo perderlo por nada del mundo.

De pronto, una red alcanzó a Kitty y la jaló hacía una camioneta, el vehículo arrancó.  
-Kitty! Gritó Dudley  
-Dudley! Ayudame!  
-Chicos, vengan! Dudley llamó a los demás agentes  
-Que pasa? Preguntó Dinamita  
-Alguién se llevó a Kitty! Tenemos que recuperarla!  
-Calma vamos hacía allá!

Salieron a pie siguiendo el rastro negro que Kitty dejaba por el camino, que terminaba en un lugar con cerca electrificada, la cerca se cerró  
-Cava, cachorro!  
-Lo haré! Dudley cavó un túnel debajo de la cerca y así pudieron pasar

* * *

Kitty seguía golpeandose contra el asfalto, cuando la camioneta se detuvo, alguien bajo de ella y la siguió arrastrando hasta entrar por una puerta automática, era una instalación bastante grande, llena de toda clase de armamento, la llevaron a una sala central, donde había un reloj con la cuenta regresiva en 30 minutos y contando. Kitty vio la cara de su captor:  
-Jack Rabbit!  
-Así es Kitty! Soy Jack...Jack Rabbit!  
-Adivinaré, me sacarás los secretos de TUFF de la cabeza otra vez?  
-Jaja, creeíste que vine hasta aquí, sólo para atraparte y drenarte el cerebro?  
-Ahora que lo dices, no...  
-Encontré algo más lucrativo, Kitty, con todo mi dinero construí junto a algunos amigos un mísil que acabará con todo ese basurero que algun día llame hogar!  
-Hablas de Petrópolis?  
-En realidad hablaba de todo el país!  
-Esto era un plan del Pato Loquín  
-No exactamente, verás  
*Flashback*  
_-Cuando Patín cayó en prisión por robar el oro, estuvimos juntos él, yo y el Alce Compartir y, desde el primer momento supimos que perseguiamos un mismo fin, acabar con todos ustedes. Así que tramamos un plan, el mantuvo contacto con los Malignos Animales _  
_Lascivos, organización criminal de México, para poder utilizar su instalación. Y armar un mísil en laboratorios por todo el país, lejos de nuestras autoridades, dirigirlo a Petrópolis y vengarnos los tres._  
*Fin del flashback*  
-Ahora, yo te ataré al misíl, así serás la primera que vuele en pedazos, mientras mis amigos se encargan de tu estúpido compañero!  
-El... no es estúpido! Y Kitty se liberó para atacar a Jack  
-Es sólo su forma de ser...

* * *

Dudley olfateaba el aire de la instalación  
-Estoy seguro, sniff, de que es... por aquí! Gritó y se dirigió  
-Cómo lo sabes? Preguntó Martínez la cabra  
-Además de mi olfato canino, Kitty aún huele a caramelo!  
-Tendrás mucho caramelo en el lugar donde estarás, Dippy!  
-Quién está ahí? Preguntó Dinamita  
-Que pasa gatito? Nunca viste televisión?  
Los tres agentes fueron disparados con sedantes y se durmieron al instante

* * *

Kitty y Jack seguían peleando. Kitty le lanzaba patadas y rasguños pero Jack las esquivaba habilmente:  
-Lo olvidaste? Soy el mejor agente en la historia de T.U.F.F.!  
-Por favor! Sin mí, te hubieran eliminado infinidad de veces!  
-Tú solo eras una carga... Dijo el conejo mientras le tomaba de la punta de un tacón... Sabes que se hace con la carga inservible? La arrojas!... Jack lanzó a Kitty cómo un lanzador de martillo olímpico _(NOTA: Si no sabes que es un lanzador de martillo, entonces recuerda el final de Mario 64 donde arrojas a Bowser tomándolo de la cola ;)_ Kitty salió disparada hacía el reloj. Y quedó desmayada por el impacto.  
-Ahora, comencemos con el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales gatunos... Finalizó Jack sosteniendo una cuerda.


End file.
